


A Week Away

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: When Lucy goes to work at Anna's preschool for a week, how will Natsu handle her time away? Slice-of-life elements, with lots of citrusy goodness. Enjoy and please drop me a review!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Are you _sure_ you'll be okay while I'm gone?” Lucy Heartfilia asked her Dragon Slayer boyfriend as they stood on the platform beside her train. “If you want to come with me, I'm sure Aunt Anna wouldn't mind...”

Natsu Dragneel shuddered. “Ugh... As much as I'd like to see Anna again, I'll pass on the train ride this time. Besides, you'll be busy helping little kids at her preschool all week. I'd be bored just sittin' around her house all day with nothin' to do.”

“Good point,” she grimaced, thinking of the antics the neglected fire mage could get up to. “I know how you get when you're bored. Anna loves you almost as much as I do, but she'd be really upset if you burned down her house.”

“That only happened that one time!” he protested. “I'd never burn down _Anna's_ house! I'd go outside before playing with fire,” he swore, then chuckled. “No promises about the trees _around_ her house though.” Tugging Lucy into his arms, he inhaled the blonde's vanilla-and-honey scent, trying his best to savor it these last few moments before her departure.

“I'll miss you, but it's only a week, right? Happy an' I will just go fishing a bunch, plus I've got a few things I wanna get done at home. I won't take any missions while you're gone, so I'll be right here when you get back. A week'll go by before we know it!” he enthused optimistically.

Leaning into his embrace, the celestial mage smiled. “Okay. I guess you're right. We've got the new lacrima to talk to each other, too. Are you sure you know how to use it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“You can call me every night to talk if you want, but remember, the video function is really expensive, so we can only use that once this week. I don't want to spend all of my hard-earned money on a lacrima bill. Try to hold off until you _really_ miss me, okay?” She tugged on his bangs and he nipped at her fingers playfully.

“Yeah, yeah. You've told me a hundred times already! I got it.” He rolled his eyes. “You worry too much, Luce.” The train whistle sounded in the background, announcing final boarding before departure. “I'll be fine. Now ya better get goin'. Have a good trip!”

He walked her to the door of the train, then handed over her travel bag once she boarded. Wrapping a long, blonde curl around his fingers—she'd worn her hair down for a change—he pulled her close for a quick hug and kiss on the lips.

“Have fun an' I'll see ya in a week!”

Smiling, she pulled back and gazed at him with big, brown eyes. “I love you. _Please_ try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone,” she teased.

He snorted as he released her and stepped back from the train's doorway. “Aww... But where's the fun in that?”

When her eyes widened, he smirked and waved her off, “Just kidding! Love ya, Luce. See ya Saturday!”

The final blast of the train whistle sounded as Lucy blew him a kiss, then turned and made her way into the compartment. She managed to find a window seat and waved at Natsu just as the train began to pull away from the station. He was still smiling and waving enthusiastically as she passed by him, which she took as a good sign.

Honestly, she was slightly nervous about being gone for a whole week. It was the longest they'd been apart since he'd left her to go off and train for a year after the battle with the demons of Tartaros. These last few days, she'd teased him about being lonely without her, but actually, _she_ was the one who was worried about feeling lonely. A week wasn't a long time at all really, but it brought back unpleasant memories of her year in Crocus without him.

She didn't want to come across as desperate or clingy, so instead she'd nagged him about learning to use the communications lacrima properly. Maybe Natsu had picked up on her anxiety? He'd been extra sweet and affectionate these last few days. She wondered if, deep-down, he might feel a little anxious, too?

_Get a grip, Lucy,_ she scolded herself. _It's only a week away! You made it almost a whole year without him not that long ago. Surely you can handle a week! Plus, it'll be fun spending time with Anna and the kids._

Shoving her worries to the back of her mind, she pulled out the latest fantasy novel Levy had recommended. It promised to keep her occupied for the relatively short, two-hour train ride to the small mountain town where Anna lived.

XXX

Sunday passed fairly uneventfully for Natsu after seeing Lucy off at the train station. He'd met up with Happy at the guild for lunch (and a minor scuffle with Gray) before heading off to go fishing. He and Happy managed to snag Romeo on the way out of the guildhall as well. The young fire mage wanted Natsu's opinion on some new flames he'd created and was eager to tag along with them. Never one to turn down a free magic meal, especially if he could help out a guildmate in the process, the Dragon Slayer had been only too willing to offer his taste-testing services.

Afterwards, they'd lazed about, fishing lines dragging in the calm waters of the lake. They'd gotten a few nibbles, and even reeled in a fish or three, but nothing spectacular. The afternoon passed pleasantly enough, until a breeze picked up and the sky darkened, warning of an incoming summer thunderstorm. Not wanting to get caught in the rain, Happy hurriedly urged them to pack up the fishing gear—he'd taken charge of the fish bucket, of course—and they'd left in a rush, Romeo dashing back to the guildhall, and Natsu and Happy hightailing it to their house in the woods.

The two friends had just made it home when the rain began to patter against the shingles. Natsu quickly stowed the equipment and ran around placing buckets under the parts of the roof he knew tended to leak, as the rain outside intensified into dense sheets of water. It was especially bad where the huge oak tree had sprung up through the floorboards and wound its way along the chimney, before bursting out under the eaves of the roof. As the tree had grown larger, it'd warped the shingles on top of the house and they always leaked horribly when it rained.

_I really gotta do something about that,_ he thought. _Lucy'll never put up with a leaky house, that's for sure._

His home was another reason he'd opted to stay behind while his girlfriend went off on her job. He really wanted to fix the place up and make some changes. Although he and Happy spent most of their time—when they weren't away on missions—at the guildhall during the day, and at Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street at night, he didn't plan for that to continue indefinitely. Eventually, he wanted Lucy to marry him and move into his house so they could raise a family together. Honestly, he didn't even particularly care about the _order_ in which those things occurred, so long as they did. Although he hadn't actually _said_ any of this to the celestial mage.

That was a conversation he wasn't quite ready to have with her yet.

They each had things they wanted to accomplish before settling down, after all. He wanted to tackle the mission Gildarts had failed to complete, and he knew Lucy really wanted to finish her novel and go searching for Aquarius's Zodiac key. Besides, Natsu knew there was _no way in hell_ she'd agree to give up her comfortable apartment in town for his ramshackle house.

At least, not as it was right now.

He didn't even have a proper bedroom. The hammock hanging in the small home's main living space, not to mention the tiny bathroom that only had a cramped shower with no tub, just wouldn't do for Lucy. He wanted her to have nice things and be comfortable. She did so much to brighten his life, and she deserved it. Plus, when she moved in with him, they'd need the privacy anyway. And a bedroom door with a lock.

So this week, while she was out of town, he planned to do something about it. He'd already asked Laki Olietta to drop by early Monday morning. Laki was the guild's resident expert on woodworking magic, and was well on her way to becoming quite the accomplished carpenter. The lavender-haired mage had honed her considerable skills, rebuilding and repairing the guildhall over and over again throughout the years.

Really, she'd had far too much practice, given the destructive tendencies of the rambunctious members of Fairy Tail.

Her construction know-how didn't come cheap, but Natsu had been setting aside funds from each job he'd taken for quite awhile—he'd always been a decent saver since he really only spent jewel on food, and the occasional necessary replacement of his fireproof clothing once it got too torn up to be repaired. After he and Lucy'd started dating, he'd increased the amount of jewel he set aside even more. The fire mage had several ideas to improve his house and he wanted to get both Laki's opinion—since she was a girl and might come up with improvements he hadn't thought of that Lucy might like—and her help. Especially with the tree growing through the middle of his house.

He'd figured the hardest part would be keeping the construction a secret from the curious celestial mage. Which was why he was glad to have a few days to work on it without worrying about her dropping by unexpectedly and spoiling his surprise. Happy'd already promised not to tell anyone, and Natsu was sure Laki would keep it under wraps if he asked her as a favor.

He only hoped the rain would stop before morning. He really wanted to get to work as soon as possible once the weekend was over. Rubbing his hands together excitedly, the fire mage couldn't wait until Monday!

XXX

“Hey, Lucy. Can you hear me? How was your day?” Natsu asked, holding the communications lacrima awkwardly between his mouth and ear. He hoped he was doing it right.

“Hi, Natsu! Yes, I hear you just fine.” Her voice sounded pleased and he smiled. “The kids are great! Anna is doing a unit on outer space and the stars. I'm having so much fun summoning my spirits and talking about the planets and constellations!”

“That's great, Luce! Glad to hear it.”

“How about you? Did you and Happy catch any fish yesterday?”

“Just a few. Nothing big though. We had to cut it short 'cause of rain. Oh!” he added as a thought occurred to him. “Romeo came with us, an' I got to try his new purple flames. They were pretty tasty!” he enthused. “Not so much the gassy, fart-flavored ones though.” He cringed just thinking about it.

“Ha ha ha... Eeuuww... I suppose not,” Lucy laughed. “What did you do today?”

“Nothing much. Just hung out at the guild for awhile, then went home to, uh, clean up my house a little bit.”

“You? Cleaning?” the blonde gasped. “I'd pay good jewel to see that!”

“Har dee har har,” he jeered. “You think you're _sooo_ funny.”

“That's because I _am_ funny.”

“Nah. You're just weird.”

She laughed lightly. “Ah, but you love it.”

“Hmph.” He didn't even try to deny it. It was true, after all.

Lucy was just about to say more when a feminine voice sounded in the background on her side of the conversation.

“Sounds like Anna's callin' ya,” Natsu said, somewhat disappointed to end their conversation so early. “Tell her I said 'hi,' okay?”

“Sorry. She's made tea, so I'd better go. I'll tell her for you, don't worry. I'm glad you called, Natsu. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Luce. Talk to ya later.”

“Bye.”

He waited until he heard the disconnection tone, then hung up. Setting the lacrima aside, he turned to get back to work on his semi-demolished house.

XXX

By Wednesday evening, Natsu was exhausted.

He, Laki, and Happy had worked non-stop every day from morning till night, with only a few short breaks for meals, to remove the oak tree from the foundations of his house, then enlarge and reframe the structure. It had been a much more demanding task than he'd originally thought. They'd even raised the roof a few inches—since they had to replace most of it anyway—to allow for a partial loft area above the living room.

Fortunately, Laki's woodworking magic made the job less onerous than it would've been otherwise, and the tree itself provided some good quality lumber for the repairs. Since Natsu and Happy lived in a forest, there was no shortage of lumber to be had. They'd finished the majority of the work in just three days' time, much to Natsu's relief.

Laki, delighted to be helping Natsu surprise Lucy, had readily agreed to keep his renovations a secret. She'd even had some simple suggestions for upgrading the tiny washing machine and dryer with full-size units for laundry, and replacing the kitchen's ancient, wood-burning stove for a newer, more user-friendly model that ran on lacrima magic.

If it made it easier for Lucy to make his favorite fire chicken dish, Natsu was all for it!

Unfortunately, his budget didn't currently allow for _everything_ he'd had on his wishlist. He'd had to make some tough choices, opting to repair the flooring, siding, and roofing, as well as adding the loft area, plus a master bedroom and bath onto the back of the house. He went ahead and ordered the new stove, but opted to hold off on the washer and dryer for the time being. He'd also been unable to add the additional rooms he'd wanted, such as a small library for Lucy, a couple of extra bedrooms (for those future kiddos he hoped to have with her), and a small bedroom for Happy.

The Exceed had been disappointed at first, but cheered considerably once Natsu had pointed out that he could use the loft area as a bedroom, as it had enough space for a child-sized bed, a small trunk, and a nightstand. Although he did make Happy promise not to store fish up there. Natsu never wanted to smell rotting fish in his house ever again if he could help it! Happy decided he really liked the idea of being able to swoop down from the loft for breakfast in the morning and was actually pretty excited for the construction to be finished. Natsu, grinning, wondered how long it would be before his friend used the high roost to his advantage in scaring the wits out of Lucy. He could almost hear the blonde's screeching now.

The fire mage looked forward to enjoying his own new bedroom as well. The queen-sized bed he'd ordered was due to be delivered with the stove and Happy's little bed tomorrow morning. It promised to be much more comfortable than the ratty ol' hammock he and Happy had been using.

All in all, it was a good start and he was pleased with the results.

Eventually, Natsu would save up some more jewel and add the additional rooms onto his house. Maybe Lucy'd even be living there by then, and they could make the rest of the design decisions together. Plus, since she wouldn't have to pay rent anymore, they'd be able to gather the funds to make the changes even faster!

Although patience wasn't his strong suit, Natsu could be patient for this. He wanted to start things off right for their future together, so he was willing to wait.

She was worth it, after all.

With a pang, he realized he missed her soothing scent. They'd already talked that evening, and as thrilled as he'd been to hear her voice when she called, it just wasn't the same as being _with_ her.

He looked around the mostly empty new bedroom. It only held his old dresser so far. He'd taken down the hammock in the living room already; he'd be sleeping on the sofa tonight. Unless he felt like making the trek back into town to sleep in Lucy's bed. Listening to the small sounds echoing in his empty house, he strongly considered the idea.

Happy was staying overnight in Fairy Hills. After bringing dinner back from the guild for Natsu and Laki, the Exceed announced he was going on a job with Wendy, Carla, and Erza early in the morning and would be gone for a few days. Laki had gone home shortly after the meal, satisfied with a job well done. The hard work was finished; everything else was just furniture placement and cosmetic touches, which Natsu could handle himself.

The Dragon Slayer wasn't used to being on his own, but couldn't blame his friend for wanting to spend time with Carla. Happy'd been a big help, fetching and carrying throughout construction, so he'd earned a break. To be honest, Natsu was a little bit jealous. Going out on a mission to defeat monsters sounded like a whole lot more fun than working on his house!

With a jaw-popping yawn, the exhausted mage turned and headed for the sofa. He didn't want to miss tomorrow's delivery if they showed up earlier than expected. The firm cushions weren't nearly as comfy as Lucy's bed, but they would just have to do. Maybe tomorrow night he'd stay at her place. At least there, he'd be able to smell her sweet scent.

With those thoughts running pleasantly through his mind, Natsu drifted off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Four days down, three to go..._

XXX

By the afternoon of the fifth day, Natsu was bored.

After a somewhat poor night's sleep, he'd taken delivery of the beds and installed the stove early that morning, then wandered down to the guildhall for lunch. Happy had already left with Erza and the others—they'd had to catch a nine o'clock train—and according to Mira, Gray had gone off on a mission with Juvia. Cana, being both a drunkard and a night owl, was rarely awake and at the guild before noon. Levy's Team Shadow Gear was preparing to head out on a quick job, and Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. Not that Natsu particularly cared—the metal-head was a jerk anyway, and he often took solo missions. But without any of the usual suspects present, the guild seemed far too quiet. Even Laxus and his Thunder Legion comrades were absent.

Natsu's knuckles twitched and he grimaced. How he wished for just one little brawl to pass the time!

Mira noticed. “What's with the frowny face, Natsu? Missing Lucy already?”

He snorted, annoyed with himself for being so transparent. “As if. She's only been gone four days.” After a moment, he added, “It's just that it's so _quiet_ in here. Feels strange. And boring.”

“If you say so...” The white-haired bartender smiled, unruffled by his words. “I actually don't mind some peace and quiet now and then.” She cocked her head. “Why didn't you go with Happy on the mission this morning? If you're so bored?”

“They won't be back until Sunday afternoon. I promised Lucy I'd be here when she gets back from her Aunt's on Saturday. It's no biggie,” he shrugged. “I'll go fishing this afternoon, maybe go into town for dinner later. Just for something different.”

“Well, I hope you have fun,” Mira smiled knowingly. She winked at him. “Saturday'll be here before you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah. See ya later,” he tossed back a wave as he hopped off the barstool and left the guildhall. Turning his feet homewards, he wondered what Lucy was doing at this very moment. If he hadn't been positive she was in the classroom, he'd've called her.

“Argh!” He smacked his cheeks. “Don't be so lame!” he told himself. “It's only a few more days, sheesh!”

With that, he sped his footsteps onward, determined to get his fishing gear and spend the rest of the day being lazy and unproductive at the lake. Maybe he'd catch a few more fish for the freezer. That'd make Happy happy anyways. He smiled at the thought.

XXX

_Unh... I can't believe...I'm...unh...doing this,_ Natsu thought as he stroked himself in the shower, warm water streaming over his back and shoulders. He leaned forward, head under the spray, free hand splayed against the tiles.

He'd meant to grab his fishing gear and head right out to the lake, but had gotten distracted by the pile of mementos he'd had to relocate during construction. Idly sorting through them, he'd come across the copy of _Sorcerer's Weekly_ he'd secretly “liberated” from Gildarts that time they'd met up during his year of training away from the guild. They'd accidentally switched similar-looking packs upon parting, and it was only once Natsu and Happy had made camp that evening that they'd realized Gildarts had all their food, while they had...his girlie magazine collection.

Not that _Sorcerer's Weekly_ was _that_ kind of magazine, but still. It had lots of glossy photos of popular wizards—of both sexes—and even offered a pin-up center spread each issue, although the mages pictured usually wore swimsuits or sometimes lingerie. Mira modeled for the magazine often, as did Jenny from Blue Pegasus. They had a “friendly” rivalry going, from what Natsu could tell. Even Lucy had been photographed when the editor, Jason, had done an article on Fairy Tail's most popular wizards. She hadn't had a very large role in the project, being fairly new to the guild at the time and relatively unknown. He recalled she'd been annoyed that he, Erza, and Gray had gotten most of the attention—but she'd had a small picture with a caption in there, too.

He'd glanced through Gildarts' collection curiously, cheeks feeling hot and flushed, when he'd spied the latest issue of the popular magazine. He could hardly believe his eyes when Lucy's face, lips curved into a sultry smile, gazed back at him from the cover!

She'd looked so beautiful, hair in low pigtails, wearing a light blue string bikini with yellow stars throughout—a nod to her celestial magic. Her feet and slender calves, caressed by ocean surf, had made his palms itch to touch them. Her hands were outstretched as if beckoning him to come play in the water with her. The pose pushed the curvaceous blonde's breasts together slightly, emphasizing her already voluptuous cleavage.

He'd felt a pang in his chest and heat low down in his belly just looking at the photo, although at the time, he'd tried to act like it was no big deal. He really hadn't wanted to deal with Happy's teasing. He'd gotten enough grief from his friend about leaving Lucy behind in Magnolia in the first place. No way was he gonna let on just how much he missed her!

Later, he'd surreptitiously hidden the magazine in his bedroll when the Exceed wasn't paying attention. He wanted to look at it more after his friend fell asleep. He'd tucked it away not a moment too soon, as Gildarts had come rushing back, red-faced, wordlessly handing over their pack and snatching up his own. He'd taken some ribbing from Happy, and even Natsu had gotten in a few jabs about the older wizard's pervy ways, but the man hadn't lingered long enough to discover Lucy's magazine was missing.

_That damn perv..._ Natsu groaned, momentarily annoyed at the thought of Gildarts looking at Lucy's pictures that way.

Not that he was any better, honestly. He'd taken one look at that magazine this afternoon, then just _had_ to open it to Lucy's centerfold photo.

She'd been wearing lingerie this time. A bra and panties set. White silk, with gauzy thigh-high stockings. Nothing any more revealing than her bikini really, but it still managed to give him a raging boner.

Lying back on a bed of fluffy, pink wool—he'd recognized Aries' handiwork—his girlfriend had managed to somehow look both sweet and innocent, but also sexy as fuck. Like an angel that he couldn't help but want to make fall to earth and cover in his scent.

The fact that he was missing her badly only fueled his desire.

He'd tried to redirect his thoughts, even resorting to testing out the new bathroom. When the cold shower failed to settle his overheated body and mind, he'd finally given in, letting thoughts of the blonde overwhelm him.

_Lucy naked... Lucy touching him... Touching her tits... Sucking him off... Crying out as he pleasured her with his tongue and then his cock..._

His hand worked himself faster and faster.

All at once it was too much, and he came, grunting harshly as he shot his load into the tub to be washed down the drain by the swirling water. Slowly, his mind cleared and he leaned back, panting to catch his breath. After a few moments, he rinsed himself and turned off the water. Using his magic to dry off quickly, he left the bathroom, gathering the clothing he'd dropped haphazardly on the floor and got dressed. Spying the magazine he'd tossed onto the bed, Natsu picked it up and shoved it under some boxers inside the top drawer of his dresser.

_Just for safe-keeping,_ he told himself.

_Jeez, Luce... I can't wait for you to come home already!_

XXX

_Ah, that's more like it,_ Natsu thought as he dropped down from the windowsill into Lucy's apartment. Her scent enveloped him like a blanket and he smiled.

He'd just finished having a late dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. They served some seriously spicy food, so he didn't get to go there too often. Lucy and Happy didn't really like the place, but they could occasionally be talked into going if he caught them in a good enough mood. Or if he bribed them.

Easy enough to do, really.

Happy's downfall was fish, of course. He was super easy. Lucy took a bit more work, but clothing—a new outfit, or even lingerie if he played his cards right—usually did the trick. And the best part about bribing her with lingerie was that he got to enjoy it, too!

But still, he didn't eat there nearly as often as he would've liked. So he tried to enjoy himself as he gorged on flaming pork, seared roast, and spicy chicken, washing it all down with a fireball whiskey that even Mira would've been proud to serve. Although he had to admit, dinner wasn't nearly as fun as when he got to watch Lucy frantically gulp down her entire glass of water after attempting a new dish he'd assured her wasn't _too_ spicy.

The look on her face had been priceless. And she fell for it almost every time, too! Even after swearing up and down that she'd never, ever listen to him again! She was just so hilarious, he couldn't resist teasing her.

He chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen. Maybe she'd left him some of those spicy barbecue chips she knew he loved. He could almost hear her voice chastising him, _“You just ate! How can you possibly be hungry already?!”_

He smiled as he scrounged around in her kitchen cupboards.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, pulling his sought-after prize down from the cabinet near the refrigerator. He took the bag over to the couch, tore it open and proceeded to gorge himself on the contents. When he finished, he tossed the empty bag onto the coffee table, then got up to wander over to Lucy's desk. He rifled through the papers on it, but found nothing interesting to read. She must've taken her novel-in-progress with her to work on while she was away.

_Oh well... Guess I'll just read her diary instead._

Natsu knew she kept it hidden behind the stack of books lined up on the shelf above her desk. He and Happy had discovered it there ages ago, but he didn't think Lucy was aware they'd found it. Every now and again, when he was bored—and Lucy was in the bath or out shopping or something—he'd pull it down and sneak a peek.

He reached up to do just that, but was surprised to find the leather-bound journal missing from its hiding place. Instead, he found a folded note. Upon opening it, he instantly recognized Lucy's handwriting.

_Natsu,_

_I know you've been reading my diary, you jerk! So I took it with me. But I left you something you'll like much better. Just look under my pillow. You can thank me later._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_Well, well,_ he grinned, wondering what kind of surprise she'd left for him. Sticking Lucy's note in his pocket—he kept all the little notes she wrote to him—he moved over to her bed and kicked off his sandals. Flopping down onto the soft, pink comforter, he slid a hand under the pillow she usually used whenever he stayed the night. Silky fabric met his fingers and he slowly pulled out a pair of lavender bikini panties.

Instantly, the scent of her arousal struck him, almost like a slap to the face. He swallowed, recognizing the sexy panties as the ones she'd been wearing—before he'd stripped them off of her—the night before her departure. She'd left them for him to find?

_That little minx!_

Surprised, he didn't quite know what to think. Surely, she didn't expect him to...? Bringing them to his nose, he inhaled deeply. The heavy, feminine scent permeated his nostrils, overwhelming his senses. Suddenly, he felt too warm.

Pulling the scarf off of his neck, he draped it over the bedpost, along with his vest. Arranging her pillows so he could lean back comfortably, he felt the communications lacrima in his pocket dig into his upper thigh. He fished it out and checked the time: it was almost ten o'clock. He knew Lucy and Anna got up early for school, so by this time, Lucy'd probably be getting ready for bed. _Perfect!_

With a heady sense of anticipation and rising tension in his groin, he made the call. She answered on the first ring.

“Natsu? Hi! How are you?”

“Luuucyyy...” he growled huskily, “you're a naughty girl. You know that, right?”

Immediately, her tone changed. “Mm... What makes you say that, I wonder? Did you find my little present?” She almost purred.

“Oh, I found it all right,” he assured her. “Pretty bold of ya, leaving me a gift like that when you're not even here. Whaddya think I'm gonna do with it?”

She paused a moment, then asked him, voice seductively breathy, “What do you want to do with it?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, mind instantly flashing back to his time in the shower that afternoon.

_His Luce... She was just so...so..._

Amazing didn't even begin to describe her.

Racking his brain for a clever reply, the Dragon Slayer thought of something. “Hey, do ya think we can use that video thingie tonight?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Lucy teased. “You made it five whole days! I'm actually impressed.” She paused. “Tonight's good. Anna went to bed awhile ago, and her room is on the first floor on the opposite end of the house. You remember how to switch the call over?”

“I think so,” he murmured, fiddling with the device momentarily before placing it on the coffee table across from the bed. “Can you see me? And still hear me?” he asked, as he lay back against the pillows.

“Yeah,” she affirmed, “I can. Do you see me?” As she spoke, a large, rectangular projection popped up over Natsu's lacrima. It showed a close-up image of Lucy's face as she fussed with placing her lacrima on a shelf at the foot of the bed. As she pulled back, he saw that she was wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped tank top. The fabric was so thin, he swore he could see the darker pink of her nipples through it.

“Yeah,” he answered, throat suddenly dry. Heat pulsed in his lower belly.

She propped some pillows behind her back and reclined, knees bent, golden hair spilling around her shoulders. He saw she wore her usual pale blue sleep shorts—the ones he liked that barely covered her ass. Looking closely, he thought he glimpsed the edge of white, cotton panties.

“So, Natsu...” The smile she gave him was both mischievous and sexy. “Now that we can see each other, why don't you show me how you're going to use my present?”

He flushed at her bold demand. Only the pink tinge across the bridge of her nose betrayed her nervousness. He had to admit, even though she embarrassed easily in public, he loved it when she initiated their play in the bedroom. He wondered just how far she'd be willing to take this little game of hers? Of course, he had no problem whatsoever with playing along.

Lifting her scent-covered panties to his nose, Natsu chuckled. “C'mon, Luce. Ya gotta give me more than this to get goin'.” A total lie, since his cock was already straining against his trousers uncomfortably, but he wanted to see what she would do.

“Well...why don't you tell me what you want, and I'll think about it,” she offered gamely. Watching her breasts rise and fall under her top, he could tell her breathing had quickened.

“Show me your boobs,” he told her, idly stroking himself through his pants.

Biting her lip, the blonde slowly lifted slender fingers to the strap over her right shoulder and pulled it down, drawing the fabric below the globe of her breast. She repeated the action on the other side, baring herself to him. He could see that her pink nipples were semi-erect, and his pulse kicked up a notch.

“Touch them,” he directed gruffly, eyes dark.

She inhaled deeply, then lifted her palms to the heavy globes, cupping and squeezing them. Her fingers tweaked and pulled on the tips until they were standing at attention. She let out a soft moan as Natsu loosened the fastenings of his trousers and his right hand drifted underneath the waistband.

She noticed. “Natsu...take off your pants. I want to see you.”

“I will if you will,” he growled, already pushing his clothing down and off his legs until he was completely nude. Kicking them onto the floor, he lay back to watch her, stroking himself lazily, left arm bent and folded behind his head.

In response, she slid her hands from her breasts, down over her belly in a long, slow glide. Hooking her thumbs under the thin fabric of her sleep shorts, she drew them down smooth, toned legs, taking her panties with them. She shifted to grasp the bottom of the tank top still around her middle when Natsu's voice cut in. “Leave it.”

Her eyes snapped to his face and after a moment, she shrugged gracefully, glancing down at his erect member. “As long as you like what you see.” She smiled, chocolate eyes dark with lust as she stared at his cock. “And I see that you do.”

He quirked a fanged grin at her as he stroked himself. His head was already weeping, pleasurable tension rising in his belly, but he didn't want to get too far ahead of her. He wondered if she'd play along with what he wanted her to do next. Taking a deep breath, he told her, “Spread your legs and touch yourself, Luce. I wanna see how ya make yourself come when I'm not there.”

For a long moment, the blonde didn't move. Then, cheeks rosy, she let her right hand drift down between her legs, brushing past short, golden curls, to stroke an index finger lightly against her clit. Widening her stance to give him a better view, she palmed a heavy breast with her other hand, squeezing it firmly. Dipping her working finger downward to trace along her slit, she spread the moisture gathered there over her swelling nub, heightening the pleasure as she swirled against it more boldly. With a heavy-lidded gaze, her head fell back against the pillows as she watched Natsu grip his length more urgently. He'd lifted her scent-covered panties to his nose and was inhaling deeply.

He could hear her start to pant, and he shuddered. How he wished he could actually _be_ there! The sweet smell of her arousal made him salivate and he swallowed thickly. He wanted to bury his face between her legs and replace her fingers with his mouth. His own breathing accelerated as he stroked himself more vigorously. “Fuck, Lucy. Put your fingers in your pussy,” he demanded, voice rough with desire.

She inhaled sharply, but then the hand that had been pinching and tugging on her nipple left off and slid down to her opening. Using the thumb and middle finger of the hand still working her clit, she spread herself open wider, then stroked over the slick, pink flesh of her slit before delving a finger inside. She groaned at the sensation, and Natsu had to swallow back a gasp of his own as he felt his shaft and balls tighten at the erotic vision she presented. _Not yet,_ he told himself, _not yet!_

“Your fingers are... _ah..._ better than mine,” she panted, squirming a bit as she slid a second finger into her wet heat. She worked them in and out as she stroked her swollen clit faster and faster.

“That so?” he asked, struggling to hang onto the last threads of his control. He wanted to touch her so badly!

“Yeah,” she breathed, “They're... _ah..._ thicker, I guess. And longer.” Her bent knees opened wider and lifted slightly, so she could force slender fingers deeper into her eager pussy. He watched, entranced, as her eyes squeezed shut and she whined his name. Harshly gasping for air, she frantically stroked herself, fingers pumping in and out of her body. When her back began to arch off the bed, he knew she was almost at her breaking point. A few more thrusts and swirls over her clit and she reached it.

_“Ah...ah...Natsu...!”_ she cried as she pushed herself over the edge.

He groaned at the sight, feeling his own end fast approaching. _Just need...a little bit...more..._

Lucy, eyes glazed with satisfaction, withdrew drenched fingers from her core and considered the slick moisture coating them. Glancing around the room for something on which to wipe them, her gaze was drawn back to Natsu. He grunted, working himself heavily, sweat dripping from his temples as he neared his peak.

“Natsu...” she called his name teasingly, wiggling her fingers. He thought he could see evidence of her orgasm dripping from them. Opening her mouth, she stretched out her tongue.

_Oh gods... Was she going to...?_

As the tip of her pink muscle curled around the digits, he lost it, releasing into his hand and onto his belly with a sharp groan. Gasping for breath, he sagged back into the pillows, sated and spent. He struggled to focus his thoughts.

“Gods, Lucy... That was so...so...” His brain ran through all the adjectives he could think of, but none seemed good enough. “Hot! And amazing! You're so goddamn sexy, I can't even...” he broke off, frustrated with his inability to express himself better.

She laughed, pleased with his flustered and disheveled appearance. “You know...you're pretty hot and amazing yourself.” Her eyes flicked down to his belly and softening erection. “Watching you lose it as you're watching me is pretty damn sexy, too. You better not get any of that on my comforter though,” she warned him cheekily.

“Ha ha. Yeah, I know.” He reached for the tissues near the bed to clean himself up. When he finished, he got up to toss them in the bathroom trashcan and wash his hands. By the time he'd returned, Lucy was wearing her tank top and sleep shorts. He grinned and told her, “If I'd known these lacrima thingies could be so much fun, I woulda got one ages ago.”

“I'm sure,” she teased, laughing lightly. “But as much fun as it is, we'd better say goodnight. This call wasn't cheap.” She winked at him, then chuckled, “But it sure was worth it!”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “It's the next best thing to having you here with me. Only two more days, and you'll be home!”

“I can hardly wait.”

“Should I meet you at the train station on Saturday?” he asked.

She thought about it. “Hm. I'm not exactly sure which train I'll be catching. They pass through here every couple of hours, and Anna might want to go for brunch before I leave. If you want, you can just wait for me in my apartment.”

“Okay, but hurry back. It's boring here without you. Everyone's off on missions. Even Happy.”

She smiled. “I'll do my best. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Luce.” A thought occurred to him. “Hey, one more thing... How'd ya know I was readin' your diary anyway?”

She sniffed and tossed her head. “You left barbecue chip fingerprints all over the pages, you jerk! Who else would it be?”

“Ha ha ha...okay, ya got me there.” He shrugged sheepishly and grinned. “G'night, Luce.”

She leaned forward to reach up to the lacrima on the shelf. “Goodnight, Natsu.”

He smiled as the call disconnected, then he got up to take a quick shower before bed.

_Two more days..._

He was sure he could handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thursday night, in Lucy's bed, Natsu slept soundly.

Friday night, not so much.

He'd spent the day running last-minute errands, such as buying bedding for his new bed. The red cotton sheets and comforter he'd chosen were soft and comfortable and he looked forward to trying them out that evening. He didn't pick out anything for Happy, figuring the Exceed would want to choose his own stuff when he got back. Idly, Natsu wondered if he'd ask Carla to help him.

The rest of the day had been uneventful—boring even—although Gray and Juvia had returned from their mission around lunchtime at the guild. Natsu had gotten in a quick scuffle with the ice mage, which helped to pass the time a little bit. Afterwards he'd done some training in the woods near his house to burn off extra energy—literally—then he'd made himself dinner with the new stove, just to test it. Thankfully, he managed not to blow anything up, although he'd underestimated the oven's temperature controls and singed his chicken a bit. Not enough to discourage him from eating it, of course, but Happy and Lucy surely would've teased him if they'd been there to see the smoke.

He'd spent the rest of the evening reorganizing the bedroom—Laki had called it a “master suite” since it had its own “master bathroom.” Natsu found the names kind of pretentious, but whatever. He was pretty sure Lucy would like the new spaces, and that's all that really mattered to him.

From the hallway off of the living room, the door to the new master suite opened into the far right side of the bedroom, slightly offset from the queen-sized bed that jutted out from the opposite wall. The sturdy, wooden bed was flanked by two windows that he could open to catch a breeze. He hadn't bought curtains for them yet; he figured he'd ask Lucy for help with that stuff, since he couldn't care less about window dressings.

On the left side of the room, beside the large closet he'd put up for Lucy's clothes, was the door to the bathroom. He figured she'd probably want to sleep on the left side of the bed, since it was closest. In her apartment, she always grumbled whenever she had to climb over him to use the toilet in the middle of the night. It couldn't really be helped, since her bed was pushed flush against the wall on one side, and they usually forgot to switch places before falling asleep.

_Old habits,_ he mused.

Natsu knew it came from all those times he'd snuck into her bed after she was asleep. She'd always ended up tucked between him and the wall, his body curled around her protectively. He'd gotten so used to her sleeping on the left side of the bed, they'd just fallen into the habit even when traveling and staying in hotel rooms. He really hoped she liked the way he'd taken that into account when he'd set up the room.

As much as he was looking forward to creating new routines with her in the future, he saw no need to get rid of _all_ the old habits. Maybe they'd even hang on to her old bed for one of the kids' future bedrooms. There was just enough wall space between the window and the closet in the new room for her dresser, too.

Those things would come later, though. He didn't want to push for too much, too soon.

He'd placed his own dresser and a bookshelf along the rightmost wall of the room, just past the doorway. He'd organized his mementos on the shelves—except for the copy of Lucy's _Sorcerer's Weekly_ that he'd hidden in his underwear drawer. (He'd also tucked away the lavender panties Lucy'd given him and dearly hoped she forgot to ask for them back!)

Overall, Natsu was pleased with how the whole thing had turned out, and he could hardly wait to show it to Lucy and Happy when they returned. Grinning to himself, he thought about testing out the new mattress with his girlfriend, too.

The sooner, the better.

_But first, she has to come home!_

In any case, the fire mage tossed and turned that night on a mattress and sheets that were as soft as Lucy's, but lacked her sweet honey-and-vanilla fragrance. When the sun woke him too early through curtain-less windows, he sat up groggily, feeling as though he'd barely slept at all. Which was why, after a lingering breakfast at the guildhall and some snapping back and forth with Gajeel—who'd observed that he had circles under his eyes and looked like shit—Natsu made his way along the canal over to Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street.

He'd intended to take a nap in her bed, but ended up getting side-tracked by another bag of spicy barbecue chips he found hidden behind some cereal boxes in a kitchen cabinet.

_Pretty sneaky, Lucy. But not sneaky enough._

Chuckling, he'd sat down on the couch to eat them—Lucy _hated_ crumbs in the bedding—when a large yawn caught him by surprise. Feeling full and pleasantly lazy, he kicked off his sandals and doffed his scarf and vest, dropping them onto the coffee table. Surrounded by Lucy's scent, he settled back on the comfy couch, using one of the armrests as a pillow. He was asleep within moments, snoring away in blissful slumber.

Which was exactly how his girlfriend found him when she returned home later that day.

XXX

Lucy replayed the events of Thursday night's video “chat” over and over again in her mind during the two hour train ride back to Magnolia. In the plain light of day, she blushed madly just thinking about how brazen she'd been! Thankfully, the train car was fairly empty so no one noticed her crimson cheeks. But seeing Natsu like that, eyes lust-darkened and fangs biting into his lower lip, touching himself while he watched her, was just so powerfully arousing!

Not to mention his strong throat, well-defined pecs and shoulders, and washboard abs. She'd imagined tracing her tongue along every dip and curve of muscle, all the way down to his salmon-colored happy trail. And lower.

When she'd licked her fingers after pleasuring herself—something he often did when he touched her that way—and he'd come into his hand and across his belly, she'd felt her insides clench with desire. There was just something so _sexy_ about seeing him come undone knowing _she_ was the cause, and Lucy couldn't wait to make him feel that way again.

Lost in sexual fantasies and squirming on the bench where she sat, the blonde tossed her ponytailed head, patting rose-colored cheeks. Yep, they felt as hot as she was sure they looked. The curse of a milk-pale complexion.

Natsu would probably find it hilarious.

Even Anna had teased the celestial mage at brunch that morning, sensing her niece's wandering thoughts—although not the actual content of them, thank goodness! The older woman had laughed when Lucy tried to apologize for her distraction.

“I know you're missing Natsu, so don't be embarrassed. Oh, to be young and in love!” she'd declared. “Go home and enjoy every moment together. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding!”

Flushing, Lucy'd stammered that they were just dating and were nowhere near that point in their relationship. She hadn't even found Aquarius's key or finished her novel yet! And she knew Natsu had some things he wanted to do as well—some big mission he and Happy wanted to tackle—although thus far he'd been content to spend his time training and recovering from the war with Alvarez. Team Natsu had taken on a few missions each month, just to pay the bills, but truthfully, all the Fairy Tail mages needed a break.

Secretly, Lucy wondered if Natsu was merely waiting for her to finish writing her novel before moving forward with his plans. He knew getting published meant so much to her, and it warmed the earnest author's heart to think he might be holding back for her sake. She tried to be diligent about completing _The Adventures of Iris,_ even working on it in the evenings after dinner this past week—and she'd made excellent progress, too. Another couple of weeks, and she'd have a solid draft to hand off to her editor!

Anna had smiled knowingly at the blonde's protestations. “All things in their due time, my dear.” At the train station, she'd handed Lucy a magically preserved container of her homemade spicy curry. She knew Natsu loved it and she told Lucy to just bring the container back the next time she visited—preferably with the hotheaded fire mage in tow!

Lucy sighed as the train neared the outskirts of Magnolia. Oddly enough, while she didn't miss the Dragon Slayer's whining and queasiness whenever they took transportation together, the celestial mage found herself wishing she could run her fingers through his hair as he laid his head in her lap. It soothed him, he'd told her, and just now, her fingers itched with the memory of those gentle touches. Who knew she'd miss such an old habit...?

Caught up in pleasant memories and desperate to see him, she hopped up eagerly as the train pulled into Magnolia's station. Disembarking quickly, she hurried home, only to find the very object of her desires blissfully snoring away on the sofa.

XXX

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Like some kind of over-grown child,_ Lucy thought, standing behind the arm of the couch where the dozing fire mage rested his head. She'd heard his snoring even before entering the apartment. Taking care not to wake him, she'd come in quietly and stowed her bags before stripping out of her nice travel clothes. No sense in giving Natsu a chance to burn or tear them off of her. Especially her bra—those damn things were expensive! She'd made it easy on him, leaving her hair up in its high ponytail and slipping into some sleep shorts and the tank top she'd worn the night they'd had their video fun.

If he'd missed her even half as much as she'd missed him, Lucy figured she wouldn't be wearing them long anyway.

Chocolate eyes wandered over Natsu's face, lingering on the sharply angled brows and long eyelashes that framed his large, beautiful eyes. Although they were closed at the moment, those orbs were by far his most expressive feature. Lucy loved how they darkened from mossy green to onyx whenever he kissed her. She honestly had a hard time deciding which she adored more: those captivating eyes, or his gleefully fanged grin.

At the moment, his mouth was open slightly and she reached out, delicately tracing his lower lip with a finger. He stirred at the contact, but didn't waken. She smiled and let her eyes drift downwards, ogling his bare chest before roving lower, all the way to the waistband of his loose white pants. She could just see a few fine, pink hairs edging out from the low-riding waistline. Remembering her fantasies from the train, she swallowed, feeling a tingling sensation in her belly.

Leaning over him, she caressed his face, threading her fingers into his soft locks. She kissed him on the forehead and his eyes fluttered open at the contact.

“Hey, sleepy-head. Time to wake up,” she crooned, looking down at him with a smile.

Green orbs blinked in confusion, then widened suddenly. “Lucy! You're back!” His face broke into that wide grin that she loved. “Welcome home!”

She bent to kiss him on the tip of his nose and his eyes crossed as he stared at her, upside-down, so close to his face. She laughed and pulled back from him. “Did you miss me?” she asked playfully. Before he could respond, she added, “Anna says hi, and she sent you some spicy curry. Although I see you've already eaten.” She glanced meaningfully at the empty chip bags on the coffee table. “You know, that's the last of my stash until we go to the store.”

“Ha ha, yeah... You know I can't resist them,” he said unrepentantly. “We'll buy more later. But c'mere, you.” He snatched her wrist, tugging the blonde around the couch to sit on the edge next to him.

Before he could say another word, she stretched, pressing her body against his for a passionate kiss. He welcomed her eagerly, arms wrapping her in a warm hug. Her fingers sifted into his hair, tugging lightly as their lips and tongues tangled. She relished the feel and taste of him, all spice and heat.

This.

This is what she'd been craving.

She moaned as he clutched her more tightly and moved his right hand down to grasp the cheek of her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh. His other hand cradled her jaw as he nipped and sucked on her lower lip.

“Ah, Luce...” he breathed. “I sure did miss ya.” He trailed kisses across her cheekbone to her ear, nipping the lobe, before mouthing her slender throat. Tugging her ponytail lightly, he urged her head to fall back, granting him more access. She moaned, giving in to passion as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. It felt so good, she almost let him take control.

Almost.

But she really wanted to pleasure him. Make him groan and growl and pant until he came apart underneath her.

Pulling away suddenly, Lucy ignored his whine of protest and repositioned herself, straddling his legs with her own and sprawling across the entire length of his body. Leaning down to kiss him more deeply, she broke away and nuzzled his throat, tasting, nipping, and sucking all along the strong column as he lifted his chin, letting her have her way with him.

“I missed you, too,” she replied, loving the feel of his Adam's apple bobbing under her lips as he swallowed hard. She grazed it with her teeth, then tongued over the scar that led to the hollow at the base of his throat. He uttered a low growl, gripping her bottom with both hands, bucking into her.

_“Ah..._ I definitely missed this, Luce.”

She gave a low chuckle. “Tasting you was all I could think of on my way home,” she confessed as she drifted lower to tease a flat nipple, sucking and biting it lightly. He gave a shuddering sigh, and she shifted briefly to give the other nipple her full attention before placing a kiss on his sternum. Sitting up, she straddled him more fully, skimming her palms over his chest and stomach, tracing the muscles as they twitched and bunched under her sensual touches.

His hands clutched her thighs, squeezing and stroking them, before eventually settling at her hips. She ground against his erection enticingly before murmuring, “I kept imagining you that night. You were so sexy—all sweaty and hot for me. I want to see you lose control like that again.” Her brown eyes gleamed with lust.

“Oh yeah?” His eyes darkened and she smiled, rubbing against him insistently.

“Yeah.”

He bucked up into her center with a growl. “Then make me.”

She licked her lips at his gruff challenge, moistening them. He watched the motion avidly, until her hands moved, drawing his attention. Slowly, she reached up and drew the thin straps of her tank top down, baring her breasts and pulling slender arms from the fallen straps.

“Look familiar?” she asked, delighting in his sharp intake of breath. As Natsu's hands cupped her pink-tipped mounds, squeezing them, she forced herself not to become distracted by how good it felt and raised up onto her knees instead. Curling her fingertips into the waistband of his trousers and underlying boxers, she tugged them down, exposing him to her gaze. She sat back far enough to pull the unwanted clothing completely free, then tossed it to the floor. She re-settled herself, straddling his left leg further down his body so she could bend over him more easily.

“Luce...what're you—” His words cut off as she leaned forward to trail moist kisses down his stomach to the flesh just inside his hipbone, letting his stiff cock brush against the side of her face. Licking down the well-defined abdominal cordon of muscle, Lucy cupped Natsu's balls gently, fondling them with one hand. Moving lower, she kissed his inner thigh, drawing the skin over his femoral artery into her mouth.

Natsu's breathing hitched and he warned her raggedly, “I can't take too much teasin' today, Luce. I missed ya too much.”

She bit him lightly and he jerked. Murmuring against his skin, she told him, “Don't rush me. I've been wanting to do this for days. It'll be worth your while, I promise.”

Instead of immediately putting her lips where she knew he wanted them most, she drew them softly over his scrotum, mouthing him gently while fondling him with her fingers. He gave a low, rumbling growl that made her insides throb and she squirmed over his leg, rubbing herself on him in response. Bypassing his straining cock, she kissed the opposite thigh then licked back up the sculpted muscle inside his other hipbone before pausing above his erection. She held his intense gaze, taking him in her free hand and stroking lightly. He was already panting with desire and she'd barely even begun.

“You want my mouth, Natsu?” she asked him, breath puffing teasingly over his rigid length.

“Yeah.” He inhaled deeply. “Suck it, Luce. Suck me so good.”

Maintaining eye contact, she swirled her tongue around the tip, before flattening her muscle and running it down the side of his shaft. She spent some time curling and sliding her tongue around him, like she was devouring an ice cream cone, before licking back up to the head and engulfing him. He groaned and she felt him buck into her mouth, although it wasn't enough to make her gag. She bobbed her head up and down on him, wanting to get him nice and slippery for what she had in mind.

Just when he was really getting into it, she pulled off of him.

“Aw, Luce...” he whined. “Why'dja stop?”

Instead of answering him, she shifted forward until her full breasts surrounded his dick. Using her hands to push them together firmly, she slid the plump flesh up and down over his slick, velvety length.

“Do you like this?” she asked, watching his mouth fall open in shock. Feeling him groan and shudder underneath her, she angled her head sharply and took him into her mouth.

He could barely form a coherent answer. “Gods, Luce... You—you're titty-fucking me! That's so _hot!”_

His hands fell to tweaking and tugging on her nipples as she swirled her tongue and sucked on him. Her face flushed at his words, but she didn't stop. His expression, sharp and focused on what she was doing to him made her moist, and she ground her core down against his shin again, applying pressure to her most sensitive areas. Already he was breathing harshly, and she was glad because she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself back from just jumping on top of him and riding him into oblivion.

Suddenly, he moved his palms to overlay her hands where they cupped her breasts, increasing the tension around his straining cock. She felt him thrust harder and relaxed her jaw to accommodate him as much as possible. She couldn't take all of him, but the low growl that was quickly rising in his throat told her it didn't matter.

_“Unh... Luce..._ So _close..._ I'm gonna...”

All at once, he spasmed, jerking underneath her with a sharp cry. She rode it out, swallowing him down as he pulsed repeatedly into her mouth. Eventually he stilled, blowing out a long, satisfied breath as he gazed at her through heavy lashes. His eyes, which had been glittering onyx a moment ago, morphed back into the relaxed, misty green of contentment as he released the pressure on her chest.

She smiled as she sat back, licking her lips.

“So...” she asked teasingly, “was it worth it?”

He grinned at her. “Do ya even hafta ask?” Reaching down, he grasped her arms, pulling her up to lie across his body. Her legs straddled his thigh and she pressed down against him, feeling the answering thrill in her core. He noticed and pushed upwards with his quad, helping her grind on him. Kissing her firmly, he cupped her ass with both hands, then tugged on her shorts.

“Take these off,” he murmured huskily, “It's my turn now.”

She slid off of him and stood, slowly pulling her shorts and panties down long, shapely legs.

“Should I take off my shirt?” she asked. The white tank top hugged her middle, leaving her voluptuous breasts exposed. He shook his head.

“Nah. Leave it. Reminds me of that night.” He stared up at her. “All I thought of the whole time I watched you was how I wished it could be my mouth on you instead of your fingers.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Sliding his entire body down until his head lay flat on the sofa cushion, he tugged her closer. “C'mere and sit on my face, Luce. Lemme taste ya.”

She colored prettily at his crude words, but swung her right leg over his shoulder and straddled his upper chest, resting heavily on her knees. Balancing was a bit awkward at first—she had to grip the back of the couch to steady herself, while he took hold of her hips to position her closer to his mouth. Looking down at him poised between her thighs with a sexy grin on his face made a shudder run through her body.

He felt it and breathed against her sensitive flesh, “Ah...you're already wet. All for me. And you smell so good.” He inhaled deeply, then urged her, “Spread yourself open, Luce.”

Her eyes closed involuntarily and she swallowed, reaching down with her right hand through neatly trimmed blonde curls to part herself. A low moan broke from her throat as his wet tongue stroked sensuously over her moist slit, swirling upwards over her sensitive nub.

“Mmm...” he hummed against the offered flesh. “Delicious...” He began to eat her out in earnest.

Feeling his tongue press inside her body and rub insistently, Lucy moaned and couldn't stop herself from bearing down more heavily against him. His hands clasped her hips firmly, to keep her from smothering him in her passion. The blonde's free hand groped her breasts, pinching and pulling on the nipples as he shifted underneath her, exploring, licking, and sucking along feminine folds and over her clit. She was drenched and felt the tension coiling in her belly as he plied her relentlessly with lips and tongue.

“Natsu...” she begged, hips moving urgently over his face.

He slid the fingers of his right hand around the curve of her bottom to tease her entrance. “Want this?” he murmured against her swollen flesh as his index finger dipped teasingly inside, stroking the areas he knew were most sensitive.

Panting above him, she groaned at the sensation. “Oh gods! _More!”_ she cried, bucking against his questing fingers. Answering his love's need, Natsu pushed a second digit inside her entrance, letting her writhe against his hand wantonly.

She whimpered, teetering on the edge of bliss, free hand sliding into his hair and gripping tightly, pressing herself to his mouth. His tongue rubbed her clit furiously as she clamped down on his fingers. Her head fell back as she panted harshly, spine arching and breasts jutting forward. When he pulled her feminine flesh into his mouth and gave a powerful suck, the sensation struck her like a bolt of lightning, and she came undone, crying out as the ecstasy washed over her in waves.

He did his best to prolong her orgasm, striving to catch the juices that flowed down his fingers from her core like a river. When she finally slumped forward, catching herself on the palms of both hands against the sofa's armrest, he withdrew and shifted his grip to her waist. Lifting her off of him easily, he settled her limp form back onto the couch as he sat up. She chuckled when she got a good look at his face.

“Ah ha ha... You look like a drowned rat,” she told him, grinning at the slick juices covering his chin and cheeks. She adjusted her legs, straddling his body as he leaned over her.

“Oh yeah?” he replied, bending to wipe his face on the shirt that was still bunched around her middle. “Take that,” he told her, rubbing back and forth energetically as she laughed.

“N-Natsu, that tickles!” She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them beside her shoulders as she writhed and giggled underneath him. After awhile, when she was red-faced and gasping with laughter, he relented and released her. Laying his head between her breasts, he pressed a kiss to the underside of a plump globe as he cupped and fondled it.

“Gods, I missed ya,” he smiled as his eyes turned up to her face. “Even though you just tried to smother and drown me.”

She ran slender fingers through his wild hair and chuckled. “'You're too good at that! I can't help it, my body moves on its own.”

He nuzzled the soft flesh near his mouth, nipping gently. “I love making you lose control, so don't worry.” He listened to her heartbeat for a few moments, then raised himself up onto his hands. “And I'm not done with you yet,” he told her, quirking a devilish grin at the satiated blonde. He bucked lightly against her lower belly, stiff once more. She felt an answering thrill in her core.

“That so?” she asked, voice breathy.

“Yeah,” he replied, “But first...” With both hands, he reached for the now-damp shirt bunched around her waist. “Let's lose this.” Seizing it in a firm grip, he scorched the fabric, ripping it from her body, before tossing the remnants into the air and burning them to ash.

Lucy inhaled sharply at the pulse of heat that throbbed between her legs. Never mind that he'd just destroyed her shirt; it was old anyway. The rough action was just so primal—so _Natsu_ —Lucy couldn't help but be aroused by it. Not to mention his fanged grin and the lust in his dark eyes.

She reached for him, pulling his face down to her breasts, wanting to feel his mouth on her. Without further prompting, he licked and suckled the rosy peaks, fondling and squeezing her until she moaned. She alternated between tugging the short hairs at the nape of his neck and stroking the chiseled muscles of his back as he caressed her. When she felt him bite down lightly on her plump flesh, she gasped and shifted her hips, trying to entice him to enter her. Abruptly, he released her breast from his mouth and reared back, pulling her into a sitting position.

“C'mere, Luce. I wanna try somethin'.” He shifted into a seated position on the edge of the couch. “Come ride me,” he directed, pulling her by the hand to stand between his knees. When she turned to face him, he clasped her hips and spun her around. “Not that way. Like this,” he instructed.

Confused, she looked back over her shoulder at him. “You sure?” To her, the angle looked awkward. She wasn't certain she could actually fit over him like he wanted and still hold herself up at the same time. Unless she held onto his thighs maybe?

“Jus' sit on my cock, Luce,” he breathed, steadying her as she gingerly sat down on him like she was sitting on a chair. “Your butt's not _that_ big,” he teased, guessing her concern. “It'll be fine.”

She was about to chide him for his rude comment, but he was prodding at her entrance, then filling her completely and she moaned instead. His hands shifted from her hips to span her waist as he groaned into her ear, “Open your legs around mine. I got ya.”

Slowly, she let her thighs fall open, straddling his legs to either side. Once she'd done so, he leaned back against the couch, pulling her backwards into his chest. His palms rose to cup her breasts and she shivered. The position felt amazing, but it also left her completely wide-open and vulnerable. The blonde's pulse raced and she swallowed. He must've sensed it because he let his fangs tickle her throat.

“Relax.” His fingers tugged on the pink tips of her breasts. “It feels good, yeah?” He rolled his hips experimentally, stroking her insides with his cock. He couldn't get the leverage for deep thrusting in this position, but her answering moan told him it felt great anyway.

She arched at his shallow movements, pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands as she curled her left arm around his neck, fingers threading through his soft hair. He felt so good, stretching her legs wide-open and hitting the front wall of her vagina just right. She gasped as he simultaneously pinched her nipples and bit the flesh above her collarbone. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body.

As if he could read her mind, Natsu's palms wandered from his girlfriend's breasts down over her flat stomach to the smooth flesh of her inner thighs. He stroked light fingers back and forth from her knees to her belly as he rocked into her slowly, making the blonde whimper with need.

He felt her rising desire and murmured low against her throat, “You like this?”

“Yeah,” she sighed as he mouthed kisses along the curve of her neck. “But I'd like it even more if you'd play with my clit already!” she told him as his fingers teasingly avoided the place where she wanted his touch most.

He chuckled, raising his right hand to his mouth. “So demanding.” At the last second, he thought better of it and brought two fingers to her lips instead.

“Suck 'em, Luce. Get 'em nice and wet, an' I'll touch ya how ya want.”

He watched intently as she parted her lips, letting the fire mage's digits penetrate her mouth. She curled her tongue around him, stroking and sucking briefly before he withdrew.

“Gods, that's so hot!” he breathed against her ear as his fingers dove for her nub. Almost as soon as he began swirling over the needy flesh, she gasped at the pleasure spreading from her core up through her belly and breasts.

“That's it,” he groaned against her throat. “Jus' let go... Lemme me make ya feel good...” He clutched her left breast in his free hand, squeezing firmly as her movements became more frenetic. He could feel her clamping down on him. _“Ah...gods,_ you're so _tight!”_ he bit down lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to try to maintain control.

The roughness in his voice and his teeth at her throat forced a sensual gasp from Lucy. Her eyes closed and she tugged on his hair, panting, as her writhing body began to curve upwards in the arc that presaged a mind-blowing orgasm. His fingers, swirling over her swollen flesh, moved faster and her voice rose in a low whine. It quickly gathered volume and force as, all at once, her pussy seized up, spasming over him as he thrust into her as hard as he could from below.

“Shit, Luce!” he groaned, “You're almost squeezin' me out!” He shifted his hand from breast to hip, forcefully preventing her from bucking right off of him. Her legs trembled in reaction and she sagged back against his chest as she gradually regained her senses. He was so hard and turned on, he could barely stand it. He grasped her chin, turning her face to kiss her deeply.

“I gotta fuck you now, Luce. I'm gonna bend you over the couch, 'kay?”

She breathed her assent and he lifted her off of him only to push her toward the armrest where he'd laid his head earlier. She dropped down onto it on her elbows, breasts dangling, as he grabbed her hips, positioning himself behind her on the couch. He left one foot on the floor for stability and leverage, but wasted no time in entering her.

By this point his control was pretty much shattered and he hammered into her, making her whole body jolt with the force of his thrusts. Lucy didn't care. It felt so fantastic, all she could do was whimper and press back against him, eager for more. She hadn't thought she'd be ready to come again so soon—normally her clit was too sensitive right after orgasm—but he was hitting a spot deep inside that caused her muscles to tighten with anticipation. Wanting to see if she could reach her peak a third time, she worked a hand between shaky legs, stroking her clit as he pounded into her from behind. Still swollen from her recent pleasuring, the touches sent sparks shooting through her core. The pressure built quickly.

She moaned. _“Ah..._ Natsu... I-I'm—”

“Me, too,” he grunted harshly, slamming into her so hard the slapping sound of their flesh smacking together echoed throughout the room. For several long moments, it was the only noise to be heard, until suddenly, Natsu let out a roar, plowing into her with abandon and clutching her hips for dear life. He was joined by her exultant cry of his name as she pulsed around him, squeezing him for all he was worth. Eventually her limbs started to tremble, unable to support her own weight any longer. With a heavy sigh, she collapsed face-first onto the armrest.

Once he recovered his breath, Natsu eased himself out of her, stepping away to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He returned and wiped her genitals carefully so she could lie down without making a mess on the couch, then cleaned himself up, tossing the used cloth into the laundry hamper. He came back and stretched out along the length of the sofa, beside his very happy and contented girlfriend.

“Wow,” was all she could think of to say.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Wow.”

“If you're going to welcome me home like that every time, maybe I should go away more often,” she joked.

He guffawed. “Don't you dare. It might kill us both if we keep this up!”

She laughed. “Good point. My arms are still shaking.”

He reached out, slipping one arm under her neck while pulling her close with the other. Nuzzling her face with his nose, he kissed her softly. “We can rest for awhile, then I wanna eat that spicy curry Anna sent. I got somethin' I wanna show you later, too, but there's no rush.”

She looked at him curiously. “Something you want to show me? What is it?”

He tsk'd her. “Uh-uh-uh... You hafta wait an' see. You'll like it though, I promise. It's at my house. I'll take you after we go to the guild later. You probably wanna let Mira know you finished the job.”

“Yeah, I'll definitely do that this afternoon. But now I'm curious. You know how much I love surprises!” She smiled widely, then a disturbing thought occurred to her. “But it better not be something gross! Like that time you and Happy brought me a frog as a present.” She tugged his bangs warningly.

He let out a sidesplitting laugh. “But Luce, that was so hilarious! Your face...when you put your hand in the bag...! Ah ha ha ha...!” Tears leaked from his eyes just remembering. “So funny!”

“It was slimy and gross!” she berated him. “This time, it better be something nice!”

Trying to stifle his laughter, he chuckled. “Yeah, it's something nice, don't worry.” He kissed her forehead. “And if you're a _really_ good girl, maybe I'll make it even nicer for ya,” he added enticingly, hugging her body closer and nudging her with his pelvis.

She smiled. “Well then... Guess I better rest up while I can, right?”

“Ya always were a smart one.”

Snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, she listened to his heartbeat, letting her eyes drift closed, engulfed by the scent of campfires and spice.

XXX

When Natsu woke up in his house the next morning, he was as happy as he'd ever been. Lucy'd adored the changes he'd made. Which he'd known she would, but still... It delighted him to see the awestruck look on her face as she took in the new spaces. Her huge smile and those big, brown eyes...

Well, needless to say, they'd immediately tested out the new bed, and then the shower—the tiles were cold and a bit slippery—and then the bed again later that evening. Her blonde hair and naked body had looked glorious sprawled over his crimson sheets. He just couldn't stop wanting to touch her.

Afterwards, Natsu'd had the best sleep he'd had in quite awhile, snuggled around his love, breathing in her sweet scent.

_I wish every morning could be like this,_ Natsu thought as he dragged his lips and teeth along Lucy's throat, arms wrapped tight around her waist. His cock was buried deep inside her as she rode him, and he could tell by her harsh pants and the way her fingers tightened deliciously in the hair at the nape of his neck, that she was close.

A unexpected rattling at the front door caught his attention.

_Shit! Happy's home!_

“Luce...” he groaned as she clamped down on him, “I-I think...Happy's home.”

Focused on her fast-approaching climax, the blonde didn't answer. Suddenly, she spasmed and wailed, shuddering in his arms as she came. Her head drooped to his shoulder just as the blue Exceed called out.

“Lucy! Are you okay? I heard...”

Shocked out of her post-orgasmic haze, she looked at Natsu in a panic. “Did you lock the d—?” Before she could finish, the bedroom door flew open, and Happy zipped into the room.

“Aaahhh! My eyes...!” The Exceed slapped both paws over his eyes, instantly grasping the situation.

Caught in the act, Natsu shrugged as he scrabbled to grab the sheets crumpled at the foot of the bed without dislodging Lucy, who was clinging to him like a barnacle in an attempt to hide her nakedness. He managed to drag the sheets up, covering both of their hips. “Sorry, buddy. I didn't think you'd be back this early, or I'd've locked the door.”

“Get out, get out, get out!” Lucy screamed, snagging one of the pillows from the bed and flinging it at the blue cat, who easily dodged it. Chuckling, he sailed back out through the doorway.

_“Lucy and Natsu are dooooooing it!”_ he sang with glee.

“At least close the door, you stupid cat!” Lucy shrieked.

Cackling, the Exceed ignored her, and went to check out his new loft space.

Mood destroyed, Natsu nudged the red-faced girl on his lap with his nose. “Sorry 'bout that. I'm not in the habit of locking the door yet. Don't be mad. He's seen way more of you naked by accident than this.” His arms still hugged her protectively.

She sulked, embarrassed. “That's hardly the same thing!” Slowly disengaging from him, she wrapped herself in the sheet, dragging it off the bed completely as she rose to shut the door and scrounge for her clothes. After a moment, she chuckled, face still pink. “But it definitely could've been worse, I suppose. At least it's only Happy, and not our kids or something. That would be _way_ more embarrassing.”

Natsu's green eyes glinted. “Our kids, huh?”

She blushed, stammering awkwardly, “Uh...I-I mean, if we have some...s-someday...” She added hastily, “I'm definitely not ready right now!”

He grinned at her flustered expression. _Our kids... So she's thinking about our future, too._ His eyes flicked briefly down to her feet. The silver toe ring for birth control Porlyusica had given her still sat snugly in its place. One day they wouldn't need it anymore. The thought made him smile.

“'S'okay, Luce. We don't have to rush. We're gonna be together from now on, anyway, right?” he declared, fanged grin beaming at the woman who'd become the most important person in his life.

Momentary panic receding, Lucy absorbed his words and gazed at his jubilant face.

“Yeah,” she replied with a satisfied smile.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading! This little fic doesn't have much in the way of plot going on with it--it's mostly the inner musings of Natsu and Lucy on their relationship--but I wanted to set the scene for things I may (or may not) write about in the future. Plus, I thought it would be fun to make them have "phone sex." Not that I'd ever recommend doing that in real life. Some jerk hacker would probably get into Zoom or Facetime and post it on the internet, so don't risk it. It's just not worth it, folks.
> 
> And that completes my public service announcement for the day. lol
> 
> I'm actually not in a huge hurry to get NaLu married with kids, since children (as all parents know) are the biggest cock-blockers on the planet. I have a hard enough time figuring out how to get Happy out of the way in my stories for those sexy scenes without adding kids to the mix, ahahaha! Plus, I wanna see how 100YQ goes, in terms of plot. So don't expect a "married with kids" story from me any time soon. But I won't say it'll never happen. Who knows what my brain will come up with unexpectedly? I'd like to write about Natsu and Lucy having more adventures and fun times before they actually settle down though.
> 
> I was glad to revisit the scene from the manga/anime with Gildarts and Natsu in this story. It was hilarious when they met up and switched bags accidentally during Natsu's training year, and I remember thinking that it would've been even funnier if they'd shown Natsu stealing Lucy's edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. So I enjoyed writing about that in this story. Next, I'm looking forward to vol. 4 of 100YQ coming out this month. Hopefully it'll give me some fun ideas. Until next time, and thanks for reading/reviewing!


End file.
